No, Just Let It Flow
by Gaudys
Summary: Kejenuhan yang mendalam mengharuskan Rukia untuk mengambil keputusan dalam kisah cintanya bersama Ichigo. Kisah sederhana. Semoga reader suka hehe


**Akhirnya, saya mendapatkan ide! Haha setelah mencari beberapa inspirasi untuk membuat cerita baru dan melanjutkan sebuah fic saya yang ga ending-ending, saya malah memutuskan untuk membuat subuah oneshot lagi hihi, walaupun ceritanya tidak sebagus yang kemarin, kelihatannya saya lebih menyukai di konsep oneshot dibanding multichapter, walaupun banyak yang menyuruh saya menulis sebuah multichapter, bahkan samapai membuat novel -_- tapi saya sadar, terlalu berat! Haha. Beginilah pemikiran orang pesimis. Oke sudah cukup curcol saya. This is it!**

**RnR yaw ;) **

* * *

"**No, just let it flow"**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, ALUR KECEPATAN, DAN KEGAJEAN LAINNYA**

**By: Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Dinginnya malam menusuk melewati lapisan kulit dan daging yang menyelimuti tulang, si Nona keturunan bangsawan itu. Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia mempererat kain tebal yang dengan lebar leluasa menyelimutinya. Merenungi langit, seolah berharap ia bisa menerawang lalu melihat bayangan masa depan dengan orang yang telah ia pacari lebih dari setahun.

Kebimbangan dalam benaknya tak kalah menusuk dibanding udara yang telah menggerogotinya sejak tadi. Akankah kejadian yang terputar jelas di otaknya sama akan terjadi padanya 4 tahun kedepan? Khayalan itu terus menyiksa benaknya yang tak ingin lagi melihat putaran gambar yang terlalu sempurna. Ia tak ingin kecewa.

Ia sayang, sangat sayang pada orang itu, namun waktu yang telah berjalan terlalu lama membuatnya mulai merasa kejenuhan yang sebanding dengan besar rasa sayangnya.

**RUKIA POV**

Sebuah colekan kecil mendarat di punggungku, aku menoleh, dan

CUP

Kecupan dibibirku mendarat dengan sempurna.

Seperti biasa Si Jahil berambut aneh itu datang, huh, kejutan yang manis menurutku.

"Hei, baka!" kuketuk kepalanya memakai slang air yang ia telah matikan aliran airnya,

"Kau pikir itu selalu lucu?! Kau tau aku tidak suka di ganggu saat aku menyiram tanaman ini!" gertakku kesal pada seorang yang memegang kepalanya karena kesakitan.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" kataku ketus dan meneruskan acara pagi itu,

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" sekarang ia duduk diberanda sambil melihatku menyiram tanaman, lelaki ini, tidak pernah berubah, bagaimanapun seharusnya dia membantuku, hn, ya setidaknya menawariku.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" teriakku padanya

"Jangan terus berdiam diri dan menatapku dari sana"

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat

"Bantu aku" rengekan layaknya seorang anak kecilku itu membuat singgungan kecil di bibirnya. Aku berbalik, tidak sanggup melihat senyuman itu.

"Baiklah pendek, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" ku rasa dia sudah beranjak dari beranda dan,

"Aww, Ichigo turunkan aku! Hentikan, aku tidak suka!" teriakku, anak jahil ini mengangkatku dari belakang dan membuat dunia seakan berputar olehnya. Siraman air dari slang pun bertebaran kemana-kemana.

Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi tubuh mungil ini tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa bagi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tawanya terdengar sangat lepas, tapi hatiku tak ingin terbawa suasana yang ada. Hatiku lebih memilihi masih dalam kebimbangan. Aku tahu dengan begini akan semakin merepotkanku untuk membuat keputusan.

Sedetik bersamanya adalah saat-saat berarti bagiku, seperti sekarang, namun rasa jenuh itu masih menghantui, bahkan menampakkan dirinya dengan bentuk kejudesan seorang anak perempuan yang seolah tak saling mengenal dengan sang kekasih.

Acara menyiram dan membersihkan tanaman dan sekelilingnya menjadi acaranya yang kunikmati, acara sederhana yang membuat rasa asam manis di hatiku.

Sekarang kami duduk di beranda dan menikmati hasil pekerjaan kami, itulah adalah hal favorit yang sering kami lakukan setiap Minggu. Oh,Kami-sama bagaimana aku bisa melupakan orang sepertinya?

"Sayang, aku lapar" rengekannya dengan wajah memelas, jurus andalan seorang Ichigo adalah wajah yang terkadang membuatku tertawa melihatnya, wajah memelas itu selalu bisa meluluhkan hati ini.

"Ayo keluar makan?" ajaknya sambil meletakkan wajah memelasnya di bahuku dan berkedip genit padaku.

Ku rasa sebentar adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng mendengar permintaannya, "kali ini kita di rumah saja ya" rujukku sambil berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Ah, baiklah" suaranya terdengar samar.

Semakin ku berjalan ke dapur, air mata yang menunggu untuk diluapkan tak terbendung lagi. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, menjadi bimbang tak karuan seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang ku rasa, ingin berpisah sementara namun, takut kehilangan. Apa yang ku inginkan sebenarnya?

Di dapur aku mencoba memasak masakan baru, ini pertama kalinya, tapi seharusnya ini menjadi hadiahnya saat dia ulang tahun untuk 2 hari lagi, ini adalah makanan kesukaannya, sushi salmon special yang ibunya sering suguhkan kepadanya. Dan ku rasa membuatkan ini untuknya menjadi hadiah yang akan sangat ia suka, tapi itu sebulan yang lalu, sebelum rasa ini memudar dan terganti oleh kejenuhan yang mendalam.

"Sayang?" teriaknya dari ruang tengah

"Aku di dapur! Jangan kesini dulu" balasan teriakanku untuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" suara dan langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku membuatku kaget dan segera menyembunyikan kejutan untuknya,

"Ku bilang jangan kesini!" sekarang teriakanku berubah menjadi nada amarah kepadanya.

"Tapi, oh, baiklah" rasa terkejut atas reaksiku terlihat jelas di wajahnya, ada kekecawaan dan keterkejutan yang membaur menjadi satu.

Rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya selalu bisa ku rasakan.

Aku menghias secantik mungkin sushi itu di sebuah piring datar. Ku hirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara yang ku bisa, berharap ini akan mudah.

"Ichigo?" sapaku mendapati lelaki itu berbaring dan menatap langit-langit rumah kayu yang sederhana itu,

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat ku

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita makan" ajakku berusaha menahan nafasku yang tak menentu, menutupi kegugupan yang dalam, sekarang hati ini bertambah rasa asem.

"Apa itu?" kelihatannya dia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ku bawa.

"Sushi salmon kesukaanmu, katamu ibumu dulu sering membuatkannya untukmu kan? Sekarang aku mencoba membuatnya, semoga kau suka" jelasku panjang lebar dengan wajah yang mulai tenang menangkap ekspresi di wajahnya yang tertarik.

"Apa ini aman?" Tanyanya sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo coba" ku sodorkan piring itu lebih dekat padanya.

Dia mengambil satu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Itu membuat jantungku cukup berdebar kencang, dengan tangan menggenggam celemek yang terbalut ditubuhku.

Dia mencubit kedua pipiku, menyiratkan dia menyukainya, dan menyiramkan kelegaan dalam hatiku.

"Kau sudah bisa menjadi koki di rumah kita nanti" dengan semangat dia mengatakan kalimat itu, ia mengambil lagi sepotong sushi dan memakannya penuh penghayatan. Sedangkan aku, hanya tertunduk dan merasa kosong dengan kalimatnya, kalimat yang tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Sepertinya itu bukan aku" kataku pelan dan mencoba mendongakkan wajahku, memeberanikan hatiku untuk bisa melihatnya, dengan seulas senyuman tentunya sebagai kedok bahwa aku baik-baik saja, yah, beginilah wanita.

"Hn? Itu tentu kamu" katanya dengan cuek dan melahap lagi makanan yang tertera di hadapannya dengan lahap.

"Tapi aku tidak mau" kata-kata yang menyayat hati itu akhirnya terlontar, ini adalah saatnya, aku sudah mencoba sejauh ini untuk mengatakan padanya, sekarang aku harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Huh? Rukia? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan hari ini?" katanya berhenti mengunyah dan memperhatikanku.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, aku hanya jenuh Ichigo" tatapanku yang ketakutan berubah menjadi teduh.

"Jenuh? Jenuh akan apa Rukia?" dia menghentikan makannya.

"Akan kita, sudah terlalu lama, dan aku jenuh" kataku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dia membuang pandangannya keluar dan berkata, "Lalu? Apa kita harus mengakhirinya?" kata yang semakin menhujamku itu terlontar dari mulutnya dengan sangat mulus, seolah itu adalah hal yang sepele.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Jadi ini sebabnya, akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku? Bersikap seolah aku orang lain?" tanyanya menatap lurus ke mataku, tatapan itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku, ku putuskan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu yang berada ke belakangnya yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang tamu itu.

"Hn" jawabku lagi dengan singkat.

Kekecewaan terlihat dari sorot matanya, amarah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki mulai memuncak. Aku tahu, perlakuanku beberapa terkahir ini tidak adil baginya, tapi, ini semua telah terjadi.

"Huh" dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ekspresi yang sukar ku tebak.

"Aku hanya ingin ini sementara" lanjutku. aku menyayanginya, tidak ingin kehilangannya, tapi hanya untuk sementara, buka selamanya.

BRUK

Suara pukulan tembok itu menyadarkanku dan membuatku berdiri dari posisi duduk manisku itu. Aku berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak waras.

"Hanya sementara" kataku merujuk

"bukan selamanya" kataku lagi,

Ku rasakan amarahnya yang keras dan ketiakadilan yang kulakukan kepadanya.

"Apa aku orang yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia Rukia?" mendengar pertanyaan itu semakin ku eratkan pelukanku mengisyaratkan itu tidak benar.

"Semembosankan itukah aku?" katanya lagi dengan nada yang masih menyimpan gejolak emosi.

Air mataku pun membasahi bagian belakangnya, eratan pelukanku tak renggang sedikitpun.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, bebalik, dan mengusap air mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu untuk beberapa waktu, aku akan menunggumu mencabut kata-kata menjijikkan itu." Dia tersenyum teduh.

Aku membuka mulutku seolah ia tahu apa yang ingin ku katakana, ia mendahuluiku berkata, "No, Just let it flow Rukia" katanya memegang daguku. Mengangkat wajahku wajah kami semakin berdekatan dan ia pun mengecup bibirku.

"Aku pulang. Jaga dirmu baik-baik" dia mengacak rambut pekatku dan berlalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu tanpa berkata apapun.

Kelegaan tersirat dalam hatiku.

Sekarang yang ku ketahui, permintaanku dikabulkan olehnya, dan aku semakin menyayanginya.

Bahkan aku merindukannya sekarang.

* * *

**Tadaa! Itu dia tadi ceritanya ga jelas ya? Haha saya saja bingung ceritanya sangat biasa menurutku, hehe, maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan pendeskripsian secara lebih lebih detailnya tidak memenuhi kriteria reader hehe, maklum, saya tidak suka berneko-neko. Hihi**

**Oke big thanks yaw sudah baca ffn saya ;)**

**Reviewnya di tunggu, kalo ada yang ingin memfavkan juga boleh #plak #khayalantingkattinggi**


End file.
